Fright Fest Nightmare
by MegaNinjaCakes
Summary: Emma has rejected Hook for the millionth time. He's tired of it and plans for revenge. Storybrooke decides to hold a haunted house. What happens when Hook is killing off the actors? What happens when Emma and Regina are faced with death? Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? Who will live and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to change it up a bit. I've been wanting something different. As a horror movie fanatic, this fic is going to be loosely based on the movie: American Fright Fest. WARNING: there are major and minor character deaths, there will be graphic gore! This will be in two parts and magic won't be used in this. Please enjoy this not so happy swanqueen fanfic!**_

"Come on, mom! We're gonna be late!" Henry dragged his brunette mother over to the town hall. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, this was the year everyone agreed to do a haunted house using the town hall. Her office was going to be the main control center, she was not thrilled. Emma waved at the two when they got in her sight. "Hey, Ma! You ready for this?"

"Hey kid! Yeah, I love horror stuff! What about you Regina?" the blonde asked the woman who was in heels.

"No, frankly I don't, Miss Swan." Regina replied with venom in her voice. "Fright Fests are childish, is that why you're here, Miss Swan?"

"Look Regina, I've not had the best day, so could you-" Emma was cut off by her son.

"Moms! Can you guys just get along for once! I'm going to talk to Mary-Margaret and David, they're not fighting." he storms off to the couple who was talking with Ruby.

"Really, Miss Swan? Now you've gone and made our son go to your roommate and that idiot."

"Again, Regina, I don't want to hear your fucking shit right now, okay?" Emma heard her phone ringing. She gave Regina another glare before she answered. "Hello. Oh for fucks sake! Hang up Killian. For the final time, no! I don't like you, I never have and never will! Because I think you're fucking disgusting, call me again and I'll be getting my lawyer involved." Emma hung up and slide her phone in her pocket.

"Something wrong with the pirate you've been screwing?" Regina smirked to herself, silently patting herself on the back for that one.

"Shut the hell up Regina, just leave me alone." Emma snapped and walked over to where her parents and Henry were. Regina looked down at her feet. She didn't want to be rude, it was just that the blonde frustrated her more than anyone ever did. Even before Emma had come around. Everything she did was so stupid and so childish, yet Regina still had fallen for her.

A loud horn brought Regina out of her thoughts as Mr. Gold stood at the entrance, taking people's tickets as they entered. Regina walked over to where Henry and Emma were, sighing as she did. "Emma, I'm sorry." Regina said softly.

"It's fine Regina, I know you didn't mean it." Emma offered a small smile to Regina. Regina accepted it and smiled back at Emma.

Hook made his way to the town hall, sneaking in through the back way entrance. His eyes filled with nothing but hurt and anger. He walked over to the secretary's office which labeled 'Mens Dressing Room'. He opened the door to find it empty. His lips turned into a wicked smile.

Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary-Margaret, David, and Ruby all made their way through the entrance of the city hall. Regina was baffled at what they did to her city hall, spiderwebs, fake blood caking everywhere. Someone was definitely going to be cleaning this shit up. While she was caught up in her thoughts, a man with a mask jumped out, screaming. Regina screeched and grabbed onto the closest thing to her which happened to be Emma.

"Woah, Regina, relax. It's just some dude in a mask. Hell, we might even run into Leroy in here." Emma joked, laughing. Regina laughed at that as well, still holding onto Emma's arm without any thought of it. Hook peered out behind a curtain, a black ski mask on him. He saw Regina and Emma holding onto each other, getting even angrier. Hook moved to the next room, pretending to be one of the actors. He saw other actors grabbing random people, so he reached his hands out and grabbed someone, pulling them into the curtains. He saw David and smiled.

"Heh, alright man, where do I go?" David asked, letting his heart calm down a bit. Hook didn't say a word as he pulled out a hatchet, clutching it in his gloved hands. "You really play to the bit, huh?" David asked again, this time Hook swung with all of his might. He landed the axe into David's forehead, pushing him backwards. David fell out into the path on his back with a thump, the axe stuck in his forehead. The group turned around to see the horrifying sight, Mary-Margaret running to him.

"DAVID!" She screamed and ran to his side, holding his head up "No, no, no, this isn't real. David wake up!" Mary-Margaret pleaded as the others rushed over to him. Emma held onto Mary-Margaret as she cried while Regina looked at him, putting two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Emma watched closely as Regina looked at her, shaking her head. Everyone in the group was breaking down. Emma looked around multiple times and looked to the group

"Regina, take Henry and Mary-Margaret back to your house. Lock the doors and windows. Don't let anybody inside." Emma looked at her seriously.

"Emma, we're not leaving you!" Henry choked. "There's someone out there who's hurting people, we can't lose you!" He begged.

"Ruby, take Henry-" Regina began to say before Hook came out from behind the curtain, clutching a large bowie knife. Emma, Regina and Henry ran while Mary-Margaret fainted. Ruby stared at the masked figure in shock. She took a step back before tripping on David's body, falling onto her back. Hook moved to Ruby's side, his eyes raking her over.

"P-Please, don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want!" Ruby cried. Hook took the knife and stabbed Ruby in the gut, dragging the knife across her stomach. Ruby screamed as the knife made contact, spitting up blood as the masked man drug the knife across her stomach. When Hook looked at where Mary-Margaret had been, she was gone. He growled as he started blocking off exits, making the escape of his victims impossible.

It was pitch dark when Regina and Emma made their way into the library of the city hall. There was little light, but good enough to see.

"Where's Henry?!" Regina exclaimed as she didn't see him anywhere. Emma started looking frantically, whispering his name, trying to find him. "Goddammit Emma! This is your fault!" Regina hushly yelled.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"This whole Fright Fest was your idea, now we have a psycho after us and our son is missing!" Emma glared as she knew that the brunette was right. The blonde pushed Regina out of the way harshly, walking down the corridor. Emma was tired of getting blamed for every little thing she did, it's not like she meant to lose Henry, especially in a situation like this. She ran over to Regina's office only to find the door locked.

"Goddammit Regina!" she cursed herself. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started picking the lock. "Come on you fucker." Emma whispered before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelled and turned around, punching whoever it was square in the face. She looked down to see Regina, holding her nose. "Oh my god, Regina!" she said as she helped her up.

"Nice going, idiot. Stop punching people." Regina growled. "Move. I have the key." Regina got her keys out, searching for the right one. Emma's breath stopped once she looked up and saw the ski-masked figure down the corridor.

"Regina ... hurry up!" Emma exclaimed as she saw Hook with a pistol in his hand. Finally Regina got the door unlocked and opened. Hook raised the gun and shot Emma in the arm as Regina pulled her in, shutting and locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuckkkk!" Emma screamed, holding onto her shoulder than had been freshly shot. Regina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to find Mary Margaret, staring at her, terrified.

"Ma!" Henry came running from under Regina's desk, hugging the blonde "Are you okay?!"

"Henry, I'm fine. You need to get out of here." Emma said, wincing at the pain of her arm.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Miss Swan?" Regina spat, harshly.

"Really Regina? We're about to be murdered and you're gonna be a fucking bitch?!" Emma fired.

"Quit it!" Mary Margaret yelled over them. "We need to get to safety." There was a constant knock on the door.

"Hello? Please, help me!" Hook said as he threw his mask off, the gun in his hand "He's gonna kill me!" he screamed.

"Open the door!" Mary Margaret unlocked it, letting Hook inside. He raised the gun to her temple, pulling the trigger. Emma, Regina, and Henry screamed out of pure terror. Hook shut the door, locking it.

"Now lad.." he looked at Henry with the gun pointed to the blonde and brunette women. "Get them a seat." Henry immediately grabbed two chairs from the arrangement table, putting them side by side. Hook motioned for them to sit, which they didn't hesitate to do so. Emma looked at Hook.

"Please, Killian, let them go! You know I'm the one you want. Take me and let them leave."

" 'Fraid I can't do that, love. You rejected me too many times and now I'm getting my revenge." He smirked as he fired off another shot into Emma's chest. It made Regina cry harder as Henry tried to run to comfort his mom. "Ah! No!" Hook yelled, putting the gun between Henry's eyes. "Get on the fucking couch." He growled. Henry nodded, tears streaming down his face. Henry sat on the couch, watching everything happen.

"Hen-Henry, I love you." Emma choked, coughing up blood.

"I love you t-too, ma." Henry hiccuped. He knew he needed to get help. Emma was injured badly already, but who knows how long she'd keep breathing.

"Awe, isn't that precious?" Hook mocked. "Well, Regina, seems they've left you out." he snickered.

"Don't fucking t-touch her." Emma breathed as her eyes began to shut.

"No, Emma, keep your eyes open. Please!" Regina pleaded. Her eyes began to burn by how much she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry for everything, Regina." Emma coughed a bit before looking at the brunette, her breaths becoming heavy. "This is all my fault."

"No, no, I'm sorry. We're going to make it out, Emma."

"No you're not Madame Mayor." Hook snarled. Emma ignored the man as she kept looking at Regina.

"Regina, I need you to listen to me." she breathed. "The truth is that I-" Emma stopped before her body went limp. Regina looked down at her lap, letting the tears fall. She looked over at the blonde's corpse.

"-Love you" Regina finished before Hook pulled the trigger again, planting a bullet into Regina's skull. Hook looked at his masterpiece, the two dead women slouched against each other. He then noticed that they were holding hands, he didn't notice that before.

Henry watched as his mothers were murdered, keeping his mouth shut. He grabbed one of the fire pokers from the fireplace, sneaking up behind the murderer. He took a deep breath before shoving the fire poker right through Hook's chest. Hook gasped and dropped the firearm. He looked down to see the black metal sticking out of him. The little boy went in front of him, taking the gun into his own hands. He pointed it at Hook, the man trying to now reason with Henry.

"Now, lad, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Fuck you!" Henry yelled before pulling the trigger, blood splashing him. The boy turned around and looked at the two dead bodies of his mothers. "Moms." he let the tears fall. He ran over to the two limp bodies, hugging them both tightly.

"Henry Daniel! I won't tell you again, wake up!" he heard Regina say. He opened his eyes to find himself in bed, covered in beads of sweat. Regina and Emma approached his doorway, seeing this. They both ran over to him. "Henry, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?"

"Mom! Ma! You're alive!" he cried and grabbed them both, hugging them.

"Woah kid, no more horror movies for you." Emma stated as she patted the boy's back lightly.

"What?! Miss Swan, you let our son watch a horror movie? He's 12!" Regina growled.

"Geez, thanks kid, now I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Emma looked at him. "Look, Gina, it wasn't that bad! It was American Fright Fest, it wasn't dirty or anything." Emma defended herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"You love it." Emma smiled, nudging the brunette

"Yeah… I do and I love you." Regina kissed Emma softly.

"And I love you too." Emma replied.

"Ah! Gross! Moms! You have your own room to do that in!" Henry shielded his eyes before both Emma and Regina planted kisses on Henry's forehead.

"Well, come on, breakfast is ready." Regina said.

_**A/N: And that's a wrap! It was short, but I honestly couldn't help myself. Had to let you guys think it would be an unhappy ending. Let me know what you thought about the whole 'it was a dream' cliche. **_


End file.
